happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
GOTU (Ch 31: Meet Jasmine, Mary, and Robert)
Chapter 31:Meet Jasmine, Mary, and Robert Day 31 6:00pm Kingdom of Leapshort, somewhere in the forest The next thing Jack saw was a girl coming towards him,he admired her a little bit. Her hair all light brown and a little bit messy. What made him wonder was her perfect way of dressing. She wore a skirt,cape,and a long sleeved shirt,all of which were dyed in forest green color. What surprised him the most was the necklace she had on,it glossed brightly blue as she approached. She looked to be about twenty-four if he guessed it correctly,two years younger then he was...however he knew to not let looks deceive him. "Perfect...she know how to disguise herself."He stood his ground,staring as the Snowy Owl that hit him landed on ground beside her. It looked like the snowy owl was talking to her,he couldn't hear what they were saying due to them keeping their distance. The girl turned to him,"Drop the gun and no one gets hurt!"Seeing he had no choice,he did what she asked. She drew her bow as she pressed the device which took the force-field down. "What's your name?" "It's Jack B. Thompson..but I liked to be called Boeing as my last name." "Jasmine Bragg."No sooner they finished,the other five humans appear from the mist,closing on them. She quickly raised her bow back at Jack(1)."Don't do it!On the ground now!" "Wait!Guys!"Alissa, Analysis, Irena and Richard dived to land as they hovered from above, The snowy owl next Jasmine gasped, so did Alissa."Alissa!?" "Robert!"Both the snowy owls flew to one another as fast as they could,hugging each other in their wings."Oh Robert!I never thought I see you again..." "I never thought I see you too."Analysis approached clearing his own beak."Brother...Meet my mate!Analysis!" "Analysis...Meet Robert!My brother!" "Well!Well!Well!I see you been keeping my sister company for a while." "I sure have..." "I got a lot to tell you about the adventure!Brother!" Robert noticed the two owlets standing behind Alissa, he gazed up at Alissa in surprise, He had to guess that they were their offspring. He was kind of surprised that his sister would want owlets with an alluring owl like Analysis, he couldn't blame her as she was clearly old enough. He decided to answer his sister's comment."I can't wait to hear them and I got to tell you myself!"The three snowy owls looked back at the humans."It's okay...they're friends!"Jasmine lowered her bow at Jack,she made eye contact with him."Jack...please forgive me for being unfriendly at first...I thought that you were one of the bad guys." "You mean the Bristol Military?The ones who been trying to kill us?" "You know them too as well?" "They tried to sink our ships...but we manage to fend them off and sink their own ships in the process." "Ships?What kind?" "United Nations combined fleet composing the United Kingdom and..." "The United States..."Jasmine finished with surprise and realization."That's correct..." "But how!I thought we were the only ones." "I'll tell you everything but for now,I am hoping that you know a city called Acirema?" "Sure that is where I live."Jack(1) leaned in closer to Jasmine."Why you doing out here then?" "I am out here to hunt for blessings...for Turkey." "Thanksgiving?" "Unlike thanksgiving in the past world which is in November...February is when everyone celebrates it for a new lease in life." "Well ain't that a fixer but what do you mean past world?" "I'll explain after you explain your story."Amy and David flew down towards Jasmine at that point."Excuse me but we were hoping to find someone by the name of Mary Brands." "Mary!?As in my friend?" "Yes..."Amy and David give a slight sign off at the end,unsure of the outcome."Follow me and I'll take you to Outpost 15...It's an old fortress that is being reused."As Jasmine led the five humans to the castle gate,there was another girl talking to one of the guards. Scott couldn't make her out but,judging by the blue hunting dress she was wearing,she looked attractive. The girl noticed them approaching,she raised her arrow at the humans. Jasmine give a hand signal to the girl,who held her bow down. Jasmine went towards the girl,whispering to her. Scott examined the girl in the blue dress who looked somewhere to be early twenties,he wanted to introduce himself to her. Scott would say she looked extremely beautiful...Her eyes were light blue along with that pale pink lips of hers. What bugged him the most was her long dark brown hair with the glowing neaklace wrapped around her neck, He felt a bit love-struck to her. Jasmine turned towards the Humans,"Okay!You can meet the General of the commanding forces here...but please try to keep those weapons on safety once we are inside."The outpost was an old fort that was being rebuilt to accommodate it's occupants."So Jasmine...why did you bring them here?"The six turned to source of the voice,It was that other girl. Seeing her clearly now,she wasn't wearing a dress but a shirt and skirt which seemed to be made of poly chiffon fabric. The six took their helmets off and bowed while smiling."Greetings!"Jasmine smiled back as the six put their helmets back on. "If your looking for Mary Brands, here she is."Scott, Jack(1), and Carl were surprised. They expected to find her somewhere in Acirema but what they didn't expect to be the girl infront of them."Wow..."A now really love-strucked Scott was all that he could say. "Forgive me Mary but your the one we been looking for all this time." "Me?" "Yes...We were given that you once took care of owls that told us you knew knowledge of the kingdoms that exist here...We were wondering if you could show us to the leading parliament of Acirema?" "Um...Likely you all have something very important to tell the Queen." "We're concerned about the possibilities of a war against the Kingdom of Bristol." "A war with them..."Mary asked surprised at Carl."I never thought I see them considering a war."Jasmine went to explain that the Kingdom of Bristol was originated from an organization who broke away from Leapshort, declaring their independence early. Of course they had build their military and their civilization in a matter of time, no more then five years to be exact. The Kingdom of Leapshort also developed their civilization too but their military power was not well developed to counter their unfriendly counterpart."I wouldn't had considered them wanting a war, ever since we accepted that their independence just like that."The soldier that Mary was talking to earlier approached them."We wanted to avoid repeating an event like the American Revolution." The eight humans began to move towards the large building inside the inner fort. During this,Scott moved closer to Mary."Hello...I am Scott B. Thompson...or Boeing if you prefer something short."Mary giggled at Scott, the corners of her lips moved upward, forming a smug smile."I am happy to meet you too...Scott."She stopped to pick up old history books that could had cost a fortune."Let me help you with those Mary!"Scott picked the stack of books that she wanted to carry. Jasmine asked Jack(1) something as the gate to the inner fort opened."So what are you guys here for,really...It's unwilling to find others out in the forest like that."Mary also added to her sentence with concern."And why do you two have the same last names?Are you two brothers?Scott?" "Mary can we talk in private?" "Um...Sure Scott." "Go on guys...we'll catch up."Mary and Scott stayed behind while the four continued walking."The truth is that we came to the Kingdom of Leapshort to follow lead on a guy named Seeker, the one who led us here. Jack,Andrew and Vincent are from another universe that run parallel to ours. You might think that we're crazy but we're friends with a family of Emperor Penguins, including Jack, Andrew and Vince...All of us are." "Your all friends with Emperor Penguins?" "He speaks the truth."Jasmine nodded her head,"First I thought Mary and Me were the only ones who could understand Birds...I guess we were wrong." ---- Analysis, Alissa with their two owlets rested on top of the castle with Robert."After that fire erupted when those loggers lit that lazer,Mom and Dad weren't sure if they would do anything to save you...the flames were already running up the tree. I never forgive them for what they did, that's why I left them." "Well I am here now."Alissa gently patted Irena with her wing."How did you end up in this world...Robert?" "After I left,I flew down to Boston...that was until I got caught in a net."Robert stared into the sky,amused."That was when I met Jasmine...she saved me and took me under her care...She understood everything I said,no mistake that I was going to be in good hands...She took me with her to sign up on a program to be sent to another time period." "Wait...Another time period?" "I'll explain later, they're about to teleport to the city...Lets go." ---- "How old are you anyway...Mary?" "I am 24,Scott...I was originally born in the United States but..."Mary slightly brushed her hair attempting to speak some more."I was 17 when the war started,I lived in Boston with my own parents. We were able to get away just in time before the city was destroyed. I signed up on a program to be sent 9500 years into the future." "Wait,this is Earth in the future?" "Yes Scott,this is the year 11636...A lot has changed since then. I wasn't the only one to sign up,as if nearly a thousand also joined."Scott nodded as he stacked the books in a row."About 25 missiles were launched and only 12 hit their mark...You have to thank my brother for saving our important landmarks by guiding those missiles by 80 miles off." Before Mary could explain the rest of her story, she was pushed from behind by another soldier with his hands full, she led out a surprised yelp. Her fall was broken by both her hands, being driven in the wet mud below."Mary!"Scott sat the books on a table to help. "Oh Geez!Forgive me for my actions miss!" "It's fine...Don't worry about me..." Scott helped her as she got back up to her feet, she took a moment to look at herself. The front part of her blue skirt including the lower part of her socks was almost entirely drenched and smeared in mud, so was the upper part of both her brown shoes."Ugh!I'm going to have to change now." Scott picked up the books, being led into a building with a portal. Everyone else was surprised at first but as Mary told that she was pushed to the ground."What a great way to start things off."The portal took them from the outpost to center of Acirema...next to an apartment building."Guys...Go ahead...We will be right behind you."Mary started towards the apartment building."Scott!Do you mind opening the door for me?" "Sure!Mary!"Both of them went into the apartment,making themselves comfortable."Where do you want me to put these?" "Just set them anywhere you want."Scott set the stack of books onto a bookshelf."You can go ahead and catch up with everyone else if you want." "Nah!I'll stay and wait for you." "You really would do that? "Sure..."It was nearly eighteen minutes later when Mary came out of the dressing room, she was wearing different clothing. She wore a duplicate blue shirt,light blue jeans with light brown shoes. The headed towards a road leading to a building. A building that had a clocktower about the same size and shape as Big Ben. Again,they both caught up with the other humans. "The Queen is in that building if you need to discuss what you told us." "By the way,how was this able to be formed?" "Since the United States,United Kingdom,and Canada agreed to invest in the program. A monarchy was the best idea for this world,a kingdom of the free world."Carl and Jack realized that they had forgotten about the others."Mumble is thinking about us right now,we been gone for a while now." "We need to get back as well."Andrew stated, pointing to Jack and Vincent. "Alright,Vince, Carl and Dr Beatle will head back to the camp to bring the others here." "Good idea!I think it's best if we had proof of our story." "The Queen may not understand them but of course we could translate for them." "We'll wait in that restaurant until then." Jack,Jasmine,Scott and Mary walked into the restaurant,the four man band was currently playing the Caisson Song from the Piano,some of the Soldiers was singing along. The four took their seats as they waited for the Waitress."Do you two need anything?" "Jasmine...Mary...I think it's reasonable if you choose for us." "I guess your right."The Waitress arrived with the usual notepad,taking in the appearance of the four."So what would you four be having for tonight?"Mary respond with a smile. "Yes!We would like to get spaghetti with meatballs."The waitress looked Jack and Scott."I never see you here before?Is this the first time?" "Kind of...We're just here for political duties." "Alright...I'll be back with your order."The waitress left them, on the way to the direction of the front counter. "So Mary...We were really here to talk about you,caring for two burrowing owls named Amy and David." "Oh right...I remember them...they were one of the first that I took into my care." "Well...they are with us,they told that you had knew the details about the four kingdoms."Mary and Jasmine made eye contact with them before speaking."Me and Jasmine both have close relations to the Queen,that's what they are talking about." "I am needless to say that I am surprised you had that close relationship." "Hey Jack!You willing to go up there and sing for us?" "Well,I don't do singing that much." "How about you two?Can you sing?" Jasmine and Mary stood up onto the stage, they asked the four man band if they could use the microphone;The two cleared their throats. (Jasmine&Mary)"You never lived to see." As those first slow beautiful words filled the restaurant, catching a few onlookers. "What you gave to me One shining dream of hope and love Life and liberty." "With a host of brave unknown Soldiers For your company, you will live forever Here in our memory." "In fields of sacrifice Heroes paid the price Young men who died for old men's wars Gone to paradise." "We are all one great band of brothers And one day you'll see we can live together When all the world is free." "I wish you'd lived to see All you gave to me Your shining dream of hope and love Life and liberty." "We are all one great band of brothers And one day you'll see - we can live together When all the world is free." Everyone applaud while others cheered at Mary's performance. Some struck with awe;especially Scott and Jack."Wow...you two." "Are you two amazed?" "Totally Amazed..."The two girls drew happy expressions, not a moment too soon as the waitress arrived back with their order. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters